Sacrifice
by eguzmanryan
Summary: After Ian and Anthony pick up a strange retro game from an indie game store, they ignore the specific warning on the box and they and the rest of the smoshgames crew are thrown into a living nightmare. Pairings - Iancorn and Marhinki.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1. A Big Mistake**

**A/n Sorry I haven't updated this story or my others in a while. My excuse is... I have no excuse. I'm just a lazy fatass fuck. I'll try to work harder (I've been hit with a sudden lightning bolt of motivation) My progress on my stories are listed on my profile (I need a beta for all my stories... I'm not exactly good at finding them.) I also want to thank Vocaloid for granting me motivation and inspiration. Check out the song Bacterial Contamination (current favorite, strongly suggested not to watch at night) Plus, if you didn't know, the real names of the crew are David Moss (Lasercorn), Joshua Ovenshire (Jovenshire), Matt Sohinki (Sohinki).**  
**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Smoshgames. (I wish I did)**

**Anthony's POV**

I stood by couch, staring at the game case in my hand. We are going to play this game for tonight's special late night gamebang. The fans have been begging us to play a game with jumpscares, and this one for sure would have plenty. Either that or we could make fun of it. All of the other workers at the Smosh HQ have already went home to their families. We'll be all alone here to play the game. Not that it would be a problem, this game doesn't look scary at all. I looked closer at the cover. It depicts a red pixelated demon. The rest of the cover is black except for it's name. "Sacrifice". The name seemed to be scratched into the box with a boney white hand trailing off the end of the E. I flip the case over to look at the back. I have to squint to read the tiny writing. I began to read the objective out loud to the camera "Survive waves of demons in the haunted house until the clock strikes 7:06. !WARNING! NEVER PLAY THIS GAME AFTER MIDNIGHT!". I checked my watch. It's 11:48. That warning was probably just to scare us. Under the objective there is a long list of names. Must be the people who made the game. Strange, they don't usually put the contributor list on the back. I popped the game disc into the console. Then I got back up, grabbed my controller and plopped onto the couch, ready to play the game. What was the worst that could happen?

**~~~###~~~**  
**12 minutes later**  
**~~~###~~~**  
**Third person POV**

The gamers were laying back in their seats. So far not a single one of them had encountered a single demon so they just walked around the black and white screen tired, bored, and confused. Jovenshire lets out a groan from his seat and mutters "Anthony, I think your game is busted."

A few of the gamers were almost falling asleep when their Japanese friend exclaimed "Hey, what's wrong with my controller!?" while jiggling the joystick on her controller. The others did the same confused as all their characters refused to move despite their attempts. Lasercorn got up to check if their controllers were plugged in properly. As he reached for the console, an electric jolt zapped him, pushing him away. He let out a groan from the floor, holding his head. The other gamers quickly spring from their seats to check on their friend.

Suddenly some red pixelated ooze started to melt down the monitor, further frightening the tired group. The characters' eyes flashed red as they start to move toward the center of the screen, breaking out of their corner barriers. Their movements were affecting the controllers as well, the joysticks being played by a phantom player. They seemed to be etching some words into the screen. "We warned you" They all slowly read. A few sparks flew around the room. Then there was darkness as the power shorted out causing a mix of gasps and screams. The words had been burned into the TV screen. The whole group was silent as they continued to stare at them.

After a few minutes of silence Ian took out his phone and said with hints of nervousness in his voice "No worries, we'll just use our phones for light. We can always film tomorrow." He pressed the button that would normally turn on his phone light, but nothing happened. He did it again but got the same result.

After Lasercorn had risen from the floor, Sohinki nervously mumbled "Well ... as long as we stick together" A moan is heard from outside the door.

Lasercorn jokes "Speak of the devil, there one is right now!"

Anthony shouts at him in a hushed tone "David! This is NO time for jokes! Come on guys we can't stay in here forever." He motions towards the door. The others slowly follow. They open the door, and it seems whatever creature that was moaning had disappeared. In its place was an adorable little cherub with huge anime eyes and petite little wings, smiling up at them. A few of the gamers coo at the little creature, their fears dissipating.

It opened it's mouth as if to say something, but instead, an inhuman hiss came out. It's eyes were drained of all color and turned pure black and empty. A serpentine tongue escapes its mouth as it licks its lips hungrily. Long spider legs spring out of it's back. The spider legs grew longer and longer, whilst the thing's body stayed the same size, revealing a large crimson lizard tail hanging from it's backside. Soon it reached the ceiling, having to bend over to be able survey at the occupants of the room. The gamers scream and quickly dive for the hallways away from the monster. It screams in a scratchy voice "STAY WITH ME! PLAY WITH ME!".

Jovenshire lets out a yelp as the creature swings for him with its hand, now with lengthened nails and four foot long fingers. Luckily he was narrowly able to dodge as the hand grazes his back, tearing his shirt slightly. It opens it's mouth again to reveal rows of jagged teeth. It howls ferociously at it's miss. It's next target wasn't as lucky. Ian tried to run into the hallway in front of him, but the creature cut off his escape, scooping him up into it's boney claw. The thing, now satisfied, started walking away, ignoring the rest. It nonchalantly lashes it's tail at Lasercorn, who was trying to follow it to aid Ian.

Lasercorn raises an arm towards the creature groaning a single word "Iaan" before he passed out from the impact. The other gamers had already escaped down the hallways separated from each other. Anthony and Jovenshire had gone down one hallway, Mari and Sohinki down another, and Lasercorn had been left to fend for himself alone.

**~~~###~~~**  
**Sohinki's POV**

My feet pounded against the tile floor. I turned my head to peek over my shoulder. I noticed the creature was no longer there. I stopped to take a breath, putting my hands on my knees. After I got my breath back I raised my head to look around. It is pitch black. I hear some breathing sounds coming from beside me. "Who's there?" I whisper into the darkness feeling sick to my stomach.

"Matt? Is that you?" A feminine voice answers from the darkness. It's Mari!

"Mari!" I reach out to her and pull her into a hug, happy to hear her safe.

After the hug is broken Mari says "What the FUCK was that thing!?"

"I'm not sure but we better get out of here before it comes back for us."

"But... What about the others" She asks in a concerned tone, fading into a whisper. Even though I hated to leave them, there was nothing we could do at this point. They were likely on the other side of the building by now.

"We'll just have to hope they can find their way out themselves" I reply solemnly looking down at my feet. Mari doesn't respond. I can hear her footsteps start to walk down the hall. I catch her hands before she gets any farther "Mari, you know our friends. They will be able to find their way out. You just have to have faith in them."

A minute or so later she suggests "Hey, why don't we hold hands so we don't get separated in the dark."

"Good idea" I agree within a second. A moment later I feel a her soft hand fall into mine. I blush and hold her hand tight. Mari is the sweetest girl I have ever known, yet strong when she needed to be. To add to that, she was beautiful, she practically glowed. It was a good thing to know she was okay and away from that creature. Hopefully we don't run into any more monsters, I couldn't bear to see her get hurt.

**~~~###~~~**  
**Lasercorn's POV**

Ugh, my head. I slowly push myself up from the ground, my body still creaking from collision. I feel a chill run down my spine noticing I was alone. Not only was I alone in the Smosh HQ that had now been likely overrun by monsters, but that thing had gotten IAN! I wonder where the others went? Well, I better get out of here before the creature comes back for me. I gaze in the general direction that the monster took Ian. I clench my hands into fists. If that thing had done anything to Ian I SWEAR it will feel my wrath!

**A/n So my Aunt Jenny is reading this story as well, let's just say she has some colorful comments. Anything interesting she says I will put down here as an extra (just for the lawls) any way here it is: I wouldn't be blushing because I was holding hands, I would be blushing because I shit my pants! (I have to agree with her, if I saw this sort of thing in real life that probably would happen...)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello followers of the story Sacrifice. I am sorry, but this is not a chapter. But I do have it ready. Just need one small detail, and i'll be ready to post it. (I also still REALLY need a beta, I would probably work faster if I had one. I don't have a problem with grammar or spelling, I just need someone to make sure it flows OK) Remember that monster from the end of chapter one? That ugly fuck needs a name. I have two name choices, but I really can't choose. And I have no friend who could help me choose... forever alone... anyway here are the names: Xiucoatl or Kazunori. Please post your choice in a review. I will post chapter two and remove this random announcement as soon as I have a name. And please hurry, my Mom surprised me with a surprised trip... I'm leaving in less than a week, and I won't have internet for a few months. I with work in overdrive so no one is dissapointed! So yeah, that's it...**


End file.
